


The Winchester's Sister

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Demons, Gen, Werewolves, What Was I Thinking?, i wrote this when i was like 12, slight destiel, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Delilah Johnson was just your average human who lived in a family with werewolves. Except for the fact that she doesn't eat human.Also the fact that she's adopted, abused, and pissed off.But Delilah soon finds out a major secret about herself, leading her into the world of monsters, hunters, angels, and demons.





	1. Chapter One: The Beginning.

It was snowing outside, a blizzard of white snow blanketing the brown trees and grass down below. As the snow thickened against a glass window in Lawrence, Kansas, there was something more major going on then a little blizzard.

The three-year-old girl trembled in her sleep, whimpering and shaking.

Her short blond hair was sticking to her neck. She was softly crying, the tears running down her rosy cheeks and onto the white pillow beneath her.

Her whimpering turned louder, waking her twin brother in the bed next to her.

"Hey, wake up." He whispered. "It's ok." The whimpering didn't stop. "It's ok." He repeated softly.

The whimpering quieted down. The boy rolled over, triumphant.

But now it was too quiet, and the little girl had stopped moving altogether.

The boy noticed this. "Hey. Wake up!" He said a bit louder, not caring if he woke his parents up. "Come on!"

The girl did not wake up, so he started crying.

"Mommy! Mommy!" He wailed.

A blond woman ran into the twin's room. She ran over to the little girl's crib and picked her up. "No, no, no, come on sweetie, come on." She cradled the limp bundle in her arms, whispering incoherent sentences to the little girl, desperately trying to wake her up.

"What's wrong with her?" The toddler asked his mother in a small voice.

The woman looked at her son.

"It's ok, Dean. I'll...I'll figure it out." She turned her hand towards the doorway, the limp girl still in her hands.

"John! Get in here!"


	2. Chapter Two: Backstory.

Sup, bitches, I'm Delilah Johnson.

I'm sorry, that was really rude. I'll start again.

My name is Delilah Johnson.

I'm a human who for some weird ass reason grew up with a bunch of werewolves. Which I'm guessing isn't normal.

I'm about seventeen years old. I have two brothers, Gerard and Mikey.

Also, cheeseburgers are my favorite food.

It's not normal for me to not be a werewolf. My mother is one, so is my dad, and my two brothers. But not me, and it's really sad because they all go "bond" or shit over hunting humans, and I have to make myself dinner and stay in my room.

In order to not get eaten by my family (does that count as cannibalism?) I have to eat this weird herb that protects werewolves from wanting to eat me.

It's kind of gross, it's like this blue/purple leaf and I have to have two a day, one at breakfast and one at dinner.

Back to my fucked up family:

I hate them. Because my dad is an abusive asshole, my mom is scared of him, so does anything my dad does, Gerard doesn't talk to me and Mikey runs away every time he sees me, which is horrible, because these are my family members, and they treat me like a prisoner.

Can I tell you my secret?

I'm gonna do it anyway.

I'm going to run away. For real, like pack clothes and some food, and of course my phone and charger, and laptop and it's charger. Only the essentials!

Now, let me tell you about Brendon and Ruby.

Ruby is a demon. Like, a real one. From hell. How cool is that?

She owns this car, and one day sometime last year, I was walking to Walmart, and she nearly hits me.

Yeah, that's right. I'm on a sidewalk and narrowly avoids me.

After that, we met for coffee at Starbucks and became best friends.

And then three months ago, she nearly hits another person, a seventeen-year-old like me named Brendon.

Turns out he's a demon as well. Weird, right?

We met him for coffee, and then the three of us became best friends.

It's good to have another person in the group because Ruby is such a shit driver that she was probably going to actually hit someone next time.

They told me that I could run away with them anytime I wanted during the summertime, and I'm like, "Yeah, whatever."

I became depressed, and it seems like the only time I actually faintly smiled was when I was with Brendon and Ruby.

So one day I left and never looked back because no way would I ever look back at the worst seventeen years of my life.

When I left, I always felt bad about leaving them there, but then I realized that my mom and brothers probably ran away too, and then I feel better.

Back to the golden trio:

Ruby, Brendon, and I all had a spot to meet at, and then Ruby would take me to meet somebody named Winchester?

So, I told my dad to suck my ass and then I packed all my bags and ran away.

Let's back it up a bit, shall we?

It's the night of my runaway date. I'm eating a bag of pretzel sticks in my room, watching Netflix.

Typical Friday night.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"What?" I snarled. How dare this mysterious person interrupt my Netflix session?

The door creaked open a bit to reveal my older brother, Gerard.

He crossed the room, the oak floorboards creaking as he did, and sat in my bed next to me.

"I think that Dad's doing...it...again." He told me.

"And I need an iPod charger," Gerard added.

I nodded, then handed him the extra iPod charger I had lying on my desk for some reason.

"Here you go," I told him. "Now go away."

He rolled his eyes, then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him for once.

I sighed.

Midnight cannot come fast enough.

I took a couple deeps breaths, then lied down on my bed.

Soon, it became midnight.

Once I was sure that everyone was asleep, I snuck out the window and walked to the nearest gas station.

I called Ruby and asked her to pick me up, and no longer than 5 minutes later, did she come screeching in her crappy Honda.

She got out of the car (I don't know if it is a car) and ran over to me.

"Hey, Ruby."

"I haven't seen you in forever!" She exclaimed, hugging me.

"I know, it has been too long." I agreed with her. "Where's Brendon?"

"Oh, he's in the backseat. Asleep. So you're gonna have to be quiet, ok?"

I honestly did not care, I just really wanted to get out of here.

"I want to visit the Winchesters." I blurted out as we were walking back to the car.

"That fits with our schedule, then." She smiled widely. "We're gonna visit them to help them...with...something...uh, you can tag along!"

"Cool." I yawned because I was really tired, and it was about two o'clock in the morning.

"Hop in. We'll be at their motel in two days."

So I did, and that's when my Winchester adventure began.


	3. Chapter Three: Winchesters.

I could not wait to meet these "Winchesters" Ruby kept mentioning.

They seem kind of cool. The pair were hunters who are also brothers. Apparently, they grew up in the business.

I think that the older one, Drake or something looked a bit like me, but was an asshole. And the younger one, Sal or Sam or something like that, went to college before he decided to hunt again.

Anyway, I would like you to picture this: A busy street with at least one hundred pedestrians on each sidewalk.

Perfect targets for Ruby to run over.

It's a good thing she wasn't driving, Brendon was, and he was a pretty good driver, so I wasn't worried.

Ruby and I sat in the backseat, eating Oreos and sipping cans of soda.

We also were annoying the fuck out of Brendon with our singing. Hey, it's not my fault that every song that comes on the radio is good!

"I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you. I wanna make you move because you're standing still!" I half sang half screamed.

Ruby nodded her head along to the beat of the music. "You should listen to this band called Twenty One Pilots." She yelled over the loud music.

"Sure!" I yelled back. Ruby handed me her iPod and pressed play on a song called "car radio."

After the song had finished, I nodded. "Pretty good!" I told her, handing back her iPod and headphones.

"Can we stop for food? I'm starving."

"Same." Ruby chimed. "Let's get McDonald's."

"Ew, no." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Let's go to Panera. Panera's a good place to eat. Their grilled cheese is amazing."

Ruby shrugged, looked at Brendon, who also shrugged, then said,"Panera it is then."

After we had got more food and drinks, we hopped back in the car and got back on the road to where the Winchesters motel was.

When I got in the Honda, I changed the channel to some radio station and sat up immediately when I heard what song was playing.

"When I was, a young boy, mY FATHER, TOOK ME INTO THE CITY, TO SEE A MARCHING BAND-" I grinned at Ruby, who was shaking her head and muttering a string of curse words.

"-HE SAID, SON WHEN YOU GROW UP WOULD YOU BE THE SAVIOR OF THE BROKEN THE BEATEN AND THE DAMNED. HE SAID WILL YOU DEFEAT THEM, YOUR  
DEMONS AND ALL THE NONBELIEVERS, THE PLANS THAT THEY HAVE MADE BECAUSE ONE DAY I'LL LEAVE YOU, A PHANTOM TO LEAD YOU IN THE SUMMER, TO JOIN THE BLACK PARADE."

I finished the intro to the song and leaned towards the window, my head leaning against the clean-for-once glass, a content smile on my face.

"You're weird." Ruby scoffed.

"I know," I answered. Ruby laughed, then went back to listening to her music and reading her book, something called Fifty Shades of Grey.

"Brendon, look out!" I blurted out, and he swerved out of the way and said fearfully, "What? What is it?"

"I...I don't know." I stammered.

"What do you mean you don't know? You saw the thing, what was it?"

"I don't know, Ruby! Why don't you just shut the fuck up for once?"

She glared at me, and Brendon looked scared.

"I'm sorry, I'm just exhausted and not having a good day." I apologized to Ruby, but she didn't acknowledge my apology and just kept reading her stupid book.

About a moment later of silence, Ruby huffed and looked away from me, but I could tell she was laughing.

I think; I don't know.

But what I had seen was a man in the middle of the street, wearing a beige trench coat and kneeling, pressing his hand against the asphalt.

"Come on, guys, about two more hours and then we're there." Brendon tried to fill the silence, but it wasn't working.

And for the rest of the car ride, it was completely silent.

All because Ruby was a bitch who wouldn't accept an apology.


	4. Chapter Four: Fights.

We arrived at a house that had a 1967 black Chevy Impala in front of it. There was screaming, a gunshot, and then five moments of silence before the door opened and two men came running out.

One was tall, had shaggy hair, was wearing a plaid shirt, and looked to be in his late twenties. The other one had shorter hair, a very nicely featured face, he was dressed in a vintage leather jacket and looked to be in his early thirties.

They were also very cute.

"They are not bad on the eyes," I whispered to Ruby as they came closer to us.

"I like the tall one, Sam? He's sweet and kind and hot. Like, it should be that illegal to be that attractive."

I giggled like a schoolgirl with her crush, then turned my attention back to the two men running at us.

They finally got to our position.

"Ruby?" The tall one (Sam, that's right) asked, panting.

"Yeah, and another chick. Who is she, anyway?" The other one asked. Ruby gave a half smile. "Delilah, meet Sam.." She pointed to the tall one, who smiled at me for a quick second.

"And Dean," Ruby added, and I gave Dean a small smile, but he just started at me in response.

"Thanks for the gift or whatever, Ruby, but no thanks. We don't need another person with us right now." He said to her, then turned to me.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but we're out of business."

"At least let us tag along for one hunt." Ruby was practically begging Dean. "Delilah needs to see how gross it is because we had a bet that hunting wasn't all that gross, but I said it was, so-"

"I'm gonna stop you there." Dean interrupted. "The answer is no, Ruby. How many times to I have to say it?"

Ruby was not that intimidating, but with her long blonde hair and black eyes, right now she was kind of scary.

Unfortunately, Dean didn't think so.

"No." He snarled. "Now piss off."

And then something strange happened: Brendon just appeared out of nowhere and punched Dean, then disappeared again.

Holding his face, Dean turned to Sam and whispered something.

"Dean's kind of a douche. He's protective of his brother."

I gave her a weird look.

"Oh, you didn't know that they were siblings? Well, they are." Ruby told me, a bit surprised.

"Dean seems kind. You just have to get used to him, that's all." I responded, and she looked even more surprised than that time when I shoved ten chicken tenders in my mouth at a time.

Meanwhile, the brothers were still furiously whispering to each other. I could pick up little pieces, like "and" and "no" but that was it. So Ruby and I stayed where we were and waited for the two men to stop whispering.

"They always like this?" I asked Ruby quietly.

She shook her head.

"Sometimes they're worse." She said sarcastically.

I snorted, just as Dean looked over and started to glare at me.

I think Sam and Dean were done whispering because they came over to us and started talking.

"You guys can do one hunt with us, and that's it. No sticking around after the hunt because we would not be comfortable with that."

"Wow, Sammy, I'm almost impressed with that sentence." Dean snorted, while Sam glared at him.

"It's a demon and a stripper, they would get killed and then it would be our fault," Dean said Sam very loudly.

"I'm not a fucking stripper, you douche bag. I don't want to hunt with you because you would screw up and get me killed, so go fuck yourself you piece of fucking s-"

"Delilah, shut up." Ruby hissed.

I did, and Sam and Dean turned around to whisper to each other again.

"Well, they're a friendly bunch," I smirked. Ruby hit me lightly. "You get used to them. Except for Dean. I only like Sam."

I looked over at her to see she was in a trance. "Hey," I snapped my fingers.

It didn't work.

I walloped her in the shoulder. "HEY!" I shouted. She snapped to attention. "What is it?" She pulled out her knife, ready to kill. I chuckled. "Nothing. You were just having a pretty intense daydream." She gave me a dirty look just as the boys came back.

"Dean-" Sam gave his brother a shove with his shoulder. "And I have decided that you guys can come with us for this hunt only. Ok?" I nodded but noticed Ruby looking hesitant. "It'll be fun," I whispered. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Ok, Sam? Dean? Where to next?"


	5. Chapter Five: Demons.

We hopped in the Impala and drove off into the sunset, killing the thing and having fun.

Yeah, right. I wish.

Do you want to hear what happened? Here you go.

We got in the Impala and started driving towards a motel. Dean started playing Heat of the Moment by Asia and Sam quickly shut it off. "No, Dean." He said. "Awww, why not? I like that song." He complained.

Dean turned the radio back on and this time, Eye of the Tiger by Survivor. I started quietly singing along, only stopping when Ruby gave me a dirty look, but when she looked away, I continued singing.

-~-

We arrived at the hotel, Ruby and I always whispering to each other.

"Why are we here?"

"Because we have a hunt to do and you guys can't leave us alone," Dean replied.

I sighed and trudged after them.

I looked back to ask Ruby a question, but she was gone.

"She can do that?" I asked. I whirled around. "She can do that?" "Apparently," Sam replied. Dean looked amused. "Welcome to our world."

"So, now what?" I asked, looking around the hotel lobby.

"Honestly?" Sam sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I have no idea. We don't have any leads yet."

"Yeah, which is why she should go. We work solo, Sam, and you know it." Dean gave his brother a hard look.

He turned back to me. "Bye, Delilah."

"No wait, maybe you can help me!" I tried to keep the door ajar. "Then I can help you."

"We don't need your help." Dean spat out. "Fine then," I responded. "But Ruby brought me here for a reason. I intend to find out."

Dean shoved me and slammed the door shut.

"Dean!" I shouted, banging on the door. It didn't budge.

"You're a fucking asshole!" I yelled.

It didn't work.

I sighed.

Then there was this dazzling light that blinded me for about three seconds before a human like shape took place, and then the light was gone, and in its place, there was a man with a beige trench coat.

He took a step towards me, and I started banging on the motel door.

"DEAN! SAM! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" I was begging and screaming because I was way too fucking young to die and oh my god he's moving closer-

Then the guy was gone, and Dean opened the door, and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter Six: Truth.

I woke up on top of a twin sized bed with all my clothes on, thankfully.

Sam and Dean were talking with hushed voices in the corner of the room; Dean was holding a beer and Sam was rolling his eyes a lot.

"Uh, hi?" I said.

Their eyes snapped up to look at me, and then Sam rushed over to the bed I was laying on.

"Holy crap, Delilah, are you ok? You just fainted, and I was worried but Dean wanted to kill you, and I wouldn't let me but thank god you're awake because we need your help-"

"Can I have some water?" I whispered.

"We've got beer," Dean called from across the room.

"I don't think...well I'm pretty sure that I can't, uh, have beer and, uh, stuff..."

The truth is, I've never drunk beer before, and I didn't want to because my "dad" drank beer and would beat up my mom and brothers and I didn't want to become him.

"Just drink the goddamn beer, Lilah." Dean snapped, tossing me a beer. I caught it, opened it, then took a small sip.

"Do you know where Ruby is?" Dean asked.

"No, but if I ask she'll tell me," I said to him, not knowing exactly why he wanted to know.

"Dean," Sam said in a warning tone.

"She's a monster, Sam, and since we're hunters, we gotta kill the monsters."

"But Ruby isn't a monster..." My voice trailed off.

"Yes, she is, Lilah. She's a demon." Dean told me.

"Yeah, but..." I managed to squeak out.

I felt like the world had just collapsed. My best friend, possibly my only friend, was on the Winchesters hit list? What the actual fuck? I wanted to punch somebody or punch Ruby or something, but since she was a demon, she could just kill me or something.

"So, Lilah, what's with the screaming in the hallway?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Dean added.

"Oh, uh, I saw this figure, I think? He was wearing a beige trench coat, had blue eyes, and he kept walking towards me, so I thought I was gonna die, but then he disappeared, and then you guys opened the door."

Dean looked over at Sam, who straightened his posture and then started at me.

"He was wearing a trench coat?" Dean asked.

"Yeah? Why, what does that mean?" I was starting to get a bit worried now.

"It means that-"

Dean got cut off by the sound of wings flapping and a deep voice saying, "Hello, Dean. Sam, nice to see you. Delilah, glad we can meet."

Castiel, A voice whispered in my head. His name's Castiel. Dangerous. Mean. He enjoys beaches.

"What?" I murmured to myself.

I turned around to see a guy in a trench coat. "Castiel?" I guessed. "Correct." He nodded.

"Great. Cas, I'll be in the car." Dean walked towards the door. He paused for a moment, though, to give me these beautiful parting words:

"Delilah, you're a jackass, but if you want to come, hurry up." Then he was out the door and gone.

"Hello," Castiel said.

"I guess you want to talk to me." I sighed. "Go ahead."

Castiel took a deep breath. "Well..."

Dean's POV

"I don't know, Sammy, it's just there's something about her." "Good or bad?" My brother asked.

"Both! She annoying the crap out of me, but it's like she's supposed to be with us." Sam chuckled. "I think you like her."

I hit him. "God, no, she's like a sister."

"A very annoying sister." Sam agreed.

Sam's POV

Delilah is different. Dean seems to be ok with her tagging along for now, which is good.

"She's coming." Dean sat up straight.

"Alone?" I asked.

"No, with Cas-and-yeah, he's gone."

I rolled my eyes. "Cas always does that, doesn't he?" Dean smirked and nodded.

Delilah's POV

Ok, this was not happening. "But... I thought I..." I looked at Castiel. "Are you certain?" He nodded.

"Come. We can tell Sam and Dean about this later." I sighed and followed Castiel out of the motel room.

I turned towards him, only to see he disappeared. What an idiot.

I walked over to the Impala and opened the door, sliding into the backseat. "So, guys, where to?"

Dean looked hesitant to answer, while Sam jumped to it. "Job in Utah. You coming?"

"Well, I'm in the fucking car, aren't I? Of course, I'm coming."

-~-

We arrived in the parking lot of a hotel in Utah. "Hey, Sam, what's the job here?" I asked

"There were a couple of murders around here, and we think a ghost is involved, but we're not sure," Sam replied while Dean parked the car. "Alright, out. Both of ya." He said.

I heard the flutter of wings and a deep voice coming from the backseat when I was halfway out the car door. "Hello."

Dean threw himself in the car. "Cas. Hey. What is it?" I smiled at the eager tone of voice.

"I have news for you." Dean sighed.   
"Sam, get us a room."

Sam smirked. "For who?" He joked.

Dean glared at him. "Motel room. Go."

Sam was laughing as he went to the motel lobby.

"Cas, what is it?" Dean said, staring into Cas's eyes.

"You feel like Delilah is like a sister to you, correct?" Dean nodded while I glared at Cas.

"You are correct. Delilah's Parents are John and Mary Winchester. Her name is Danielle Winchester, not Delilah Jones. But she's not only your sister, Dean; she's also your twin sister."

Dean put his hand up to rub his temples. "I have a sister." Cas nodded. "Yes."

"Not only that but a twin?" Dean looked at Cas with this emotion in his eyes, and I chuckled.

"Alright, how long have you two been together?" Both men glared at me then went back to their staring contest.

I guess it's a touchy subject.

"Mom never had a third child, though." Dean glanced over at me and then back to Castiel.

"Yes, but she gave her up for adoption because it wasn't safe for her. She was only supposed to give birth to you and Sam, but something happened, and that's why you don't know about her."

"Well," I began. "This was enlightening and all, but I need to sleep." Dean nodded. "Yeah, me too. Hey, Cas-"

He was gone.

"I'm checking on Sam. Come on." I told Dean, and he reluctantly followed me to the lobby.

When we got there, we saw the lady at the counter flirting with Sam a bit. He was clearly uncomfortable, and it was hilarious.

"Act like your married to him." Dean hissed.

"What?" I gave him a shocked look.

"Don't ask, just go!"

I ran over to Sam.

"Hey, sweetie, you getting us those rooms?"

I hugged him, and he muttered into my ear, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Making sure the lady stops flirting with you, jackass."

The woman looked so pissed that she just glared at me, swiped my card, and gave us our room keys.

I could hear Dean quietly cracking up behind us.

-~-

We were walking down the hall when Cas joined us. "Hey, what's up?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Can I stay with you guys for a couple of days?" He asked.

"Sure," I replied. "Guys, tell me if you need something from me."

I plugged in my headphones to my phone and hit the play button.

Of course, the first song to come on was One Hundred Sleepless Nights by Pierce The Veil.

I could see Sam, Dean, and Cas's lips moving, but I couldn't hear them. Oh well, I like my music better anyway.

We were still looking for our room, and the boys were still talking, so whatever.

I was mouthing along to the lyrics when Dean ripped the right headphone from my ear. "Sam wants to know what happened in the car." He whispered quietly.

"So, tell him."

"You sure? Well, actually, yeah, we should. But, Dani, we can't possibly be twins because-" He stared at me in the eye, his green irises large against the dim light of the hallway.

"Because of what?" I asked. "We look a lot alike. The same eyes, same skin color, same hair color, we have a lot of things in common. I know what twins look like, and we are twins."

Dean didn't say anything; he just stared at me.

"Let's get in the room," I muttered, not meeting his gaze. He nodded, then walked into our alcove.

~-~

Sam was happy about him having a sister, especially because I was Dean's twin.

"I knew that you and Dean looked alike, but I never thought that was why!" He had exclaimed.

"Yeah, me and you both, Sammy," Dean muttered. I didn't hear what they said after that, I was listening to Blink 182.

Dean and I still need to figure this whole twin thing out, but whatever.

We're twins, Dean, just accept you have a sister and get over it.


	7. Chapter Seven: Werewolf.

"Dean?" I whispered.

I was sitting at the foot of his head, Sam sleeping on the bed beside his bed.

He groaned. "What."

I squirmed nervously. "I know it's early-"

"It's 4:00! In the morning! What is so important at this time?" He snapped. "Well?"

"I want to tell you my backstory." I looked at Dean, expecting him to understand but he was still half-awake.

"Are you fucking serious? At this time? Go the fuck back to sleep, Dani." I sighed.

"So, my dad married my mom, and they had two kids, Gerard and Mikey."

Dean sat up straight (unlike his sexuality hahaha).

"Gerard and Mikey? Like the My Chemical Romance people?"

"When I was born," I continued, ignoring Dean's comment. "My dad became an abusive asshole to everyone in my family just because I wasn't a werewolf like them. It was horrible."

He looked surprised.

"Do you need a fucking example, Dean?" I snapped.

"Uh, sure?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Well, I had to take these leaves that would protect me from being eaten, and one time I forgot to, so my dad ate my toe."

"What the fuck is wrong with your dad?" Dean asked, shocked.

"I have no idea," I replied.

"Ok, well, Danielle thanks for the backstory, but I think that I'm gonna sleep now."

I small groan came from the other side of the room, which meant that Sam was up.

"Great, now you woke Sam up." Dean snapped at me.

"Shut the fuck up, Dean." I snapped back.

"Hey, guys what's..." Sam stretched for a minute." What's going on?"

"Nothing, Sam," Dean said.

Are you guys ready to go find out what's killing those people?" He sounded so energized; I wanted to punch him in the face.

"I'm kind of tired, so I'm gonna sleep. You guys have fun hunting stuff." I said, laying down on the couch that I was sleeping on earlier.

"Ok, but if someone doesn't believe we're FBI, they call your phone. Answer and tell them we are FBI, ok?" Dean asked.

I was confused.

"But you guys aren't FBI..." I said, my voice trailing off.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sam let's go."

"Bye!" I called after them.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Age of Steel Part One.

WELCOME TO A DOCTOR WHO THEMED CHAPTER!

"Hey, Dean, can we go to Britain?" Dean looked at me like I had two heads. "What? Why?" I shut off the TV for a second. "Because of Doctor Who, that's why."

Dean rolled his eyes. "We're not going to Britain unless there's a job there." I stood up and grabbed a newspaper on the table. "A job. Can we go now?"

Dean grabbed the paper from me. "Metal Men Roam The Streets." He looked at me. "Really?" I jumped up and down like a five-year-old. "Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Dean sighed. "Fine. I'll get the tickets."

-~-

Dean's POV

Dani was bouncing around like a friggin three-year-old. It was annoying, but it was worth it when you saw the smile on her face.

Sam, Cas, and I were in charge of her. We didn't tell Dani, just a promise to ourselves.

Dani's POV

Dean kept rolling his eyes at me, pretending that we weren't related.

Sam was bouncing up and down with me, running everywhere with me like we were five. Cas just sighed and disappeared. 

Anyway, we went to an ATM to get some money for a cab and hotel.

While we were walking, I saw a blue box on the other side of the street. "Dean!" I cried, pointing to the box. "It's the TARDIS!" Sam nodded and Dean sighed. He was probably thinking about how ashamed he was to have me for a sister, let alone a twin.

Suddenly, a man grabbed me, pulling me along with him. "Don't scream, I'm the Doctor, and I need your help."

DEAN'S POV

How do you lose someone like Dani? Sam and I tried everything to get in contact with her! But it's like she vanished off the face of the Earth.

"Sam, did you check any security cameras?" Sam nodded. "Yeah. Twice. Maybe we imagined having a sister."

I sighed. "Should we ask Cas?" My brother shrugged. "It's worth a try."

He still looked hesitant.

"No. We have to keep searching." I decided. "Cas can wait."

"We should go," Sam murmured. "Dani's gone."

I shut my eyes. She was your twin sister, someone who understood you, someone like you, someone who knew how you feel, act, everything. Now she's gone, and there's only one person to blame.

You.

LILLIE'S POV

We got to a dark alley and in the dark alley was a blue police box. "You're the Doctor," I said. He nodded, pulling me inside.

"Yes. Isn't there a show called... Doctor... Blue? Right? Well, I'm the Doctor that's in that show. They made a show based on my life. Don't know how, though."

I laughed. "It's called Doctor Who. And if you're here, does that mean Britain's in trouble." The Doctor gave me a grim look. "Yes. Can you help?"

I laughed again. "Absolutely."

ONE DAY LATER

We defeated some weeping angels. It was cool, but I would choose Cas over them any day.

"Where to next, Dani?" The Doctor asked, pulling random buttons, and then fixing his hair. I think he's the tenth generation Doctor.

"Wherever danger is," I grinned at him. He smiled back, then took us to Boston.

"Why are we here?" I asked, peering out the door. "You'll find out." He replied. "Here, take these." He tossed me a pair of fake FBI badges.

"This is America, though. You usually solve stuff that's in Britain."

"Time for a change." The Doctor said, smiling at me.

"I've never used these fake bandages before." The Doctor muttered, and I laughed.

SAM'S POV

We were in Boston, investigating what Dean thought to be a ghost. He didn't want to talk about Dani, and, honestly, neither did I. Our only sister was gone.

We got to the building where the first victim was brutally murdered, and I saw a man and a girl that looked like Dani walk in.

I sighed. "What?" Dean asked.

"I'm seeing Dani everywhere." He gave me a puzzled look, and I pointed to the man and woman, who had stopped to talk outside the door.

"Sammy." Dean's voice was quiet. "That's not someone who looks like Dani, that is Dani."

I don't question how he knew, probably some twin superpower or something.

We looked at each other for a moment before getting out of the car and running towards her.

DANI'S POV

I sighed, seeing a car that looked like my brothers pull into the parking lot.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor looked over at me as we were walking.

"Nothing," I replied. The Doctor stopped me right outside the door.

"Lillie, what's wrong?" I looked at the Doctor in the eye. "My brothers. When you abducted me-" The Doctor coughed awkwardly.

"I left them. Dean probably refuses to talk about it, and Sammy is probably moping around."

The thought of my brothers out a smile on my face. "Is that them now?" I looked at the Doctor in confusion. "What?" He pointed his finger, and I followed it, seeing two men running towards us.

I saw two people that looked exactly like Sam and Dean.


	9. Chapter Eight: The Age of Steel Part Two.

I ran towards my brothers, leaving the Doctor behind me.

"Lillie!" I heard Sam shout. "Sammy!" I shouted back. We met in the middle of the parking lot. Sam held me nice and tight, probably to make sure I don't disappear again.

I heard Dean run over. He grabbed me from Sam and pulled me into a bear hug. "Don't ever do that again." He whispered in my ear. I smiled, hugging him back.

"Well, this is nice, but Dani, we have to go." I turned around and saw the Doctor, tapping his foot impatiently. "Seriously?" I glared at him. "These are my brothers. Go fight those-those things by yourself if it means I have to leave them again."

I looked back at my boys and saw them smirking at the Doctor. " Looks like you made a friend while you were gone," Dean grinned at me. "Shut it, squirrel." I playfully a shoved him before turning back to the Doctor. "I'll fight whatever you think it is with you, but they're coming."

The Doctor sighed, then looked at me in defeat. "Fine. I guess I'll have to teach them a lot."

"Listen hear you arrogant dick-"

"Dean!" I shushed him. "Can we go?" I looked at the three of them. Dean reluctantly nodded.

"Who is this guy, anyway?" Sam asked. I smiled to myself. "Sam, Dean, meet the Doctor. Doctor, meet my brothers, Sam and Dean."

Dean eyes the Doctor warily, and I guess I couldn't blame him.

"Can we go?" I said again. "Right. Come along, Winchesters!" The Doctor walked towards the crime scene, with us Winchesters in tow.

We walked into the building, which would have been nice, except there was lots of blood and brains everywhere. "What do ya think?" I whispered the Sam. "Let's see the body." He whispered back.

We got to the body scene and saw the victim.

It was like somebody had tried to do surgery on her ear and it went horribly wrong.

Someone better talk Meridith Grey because she did not fix this girl's ear.

"Alright, so, what do you think?" I asked.

"Ghost."

"Cyberman."

Dean and the Doctor said in unison.

I chuckled as they glared at each other. "Ghost!"

"Cyberman!"

"Ghost!

"Cyberman!"

"It's a ghost, you son of a bitch!"

"It's a bloody Cyberman! Everyone here knows it!"

"Knock it off!" I hissed. "People are starting to stare!"

With one last glare at the Doctor, Dean walked over to an officer and started talking.

The Doctor came over to me. "Your brother...is...quite something." He chuckled. "He's just stubborn. Gets it from me." I smile at him. "But, isn't he older than you?" I rolled my eyes. "It's a joke, Doctor. And no, were the same age. Twins."

The Doctor was about to say something when Dean came back.

"Well, no one saw anything, but the officer said that the girl screamed, and then silence, and then footsteps. Except the witness said it sounded like a hundred-pound machine." He looked at the Doctor. "What are Cybermen, exactly?"

We arrived in the TARDIS, Sam walking around in awe. "Wow." "I know, right." I smiled at Sam. "It's huge!"

"Almost like..." Sam murmured.

"It's bigger on the inside, yeah, Sammy we get it."

"Anyway," Dean continued with an annoyed look at Sam. "What are Cybermen and how do we kill them?"

"Oh, you don't kill them. I will." The Doctor said.

"Are you serious?" I stood in front of the Doctor. "We're coming with you. Three hunters and the smartest man in the universe- They won't stand a chance."

Sam and Dean came over Rostand next to me. "She's right, Doc. It's better if we're in it together." Dean looked around at all of us. "How do we kill them?"

"They're basically machines, so option one is electrocuting them."

"What's option two?" Sam interrupted me. "We open a void and throw 'em back in."

"No." The Doctor said suddenly. He had been quiet while we were talking, his face lost in thought but also listening to our ideas. "Dani, no."

I knew what he was afraid of. He told me earlier that this was this alternate universe, and he had to defeat the Cybermen to get back home. In this reality, he was on a TV show, and I watched it all, so I know about Rose. I know how she "died".

"Option one it is." The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, Dani, what do we do?"

\---

"These are devices that kill Cybermen. They're machines, right? So maybe we can fry their circuit and kill 'em. These things-" I pointed to my blueprint. "Will do the trick. We have all the supplies to build them. Press the button and ZAP! Dead."

Sam nodded, impressed. "We should wear these gloves. It will stop us from getting fried as well."

"Cool," I said.

A few hours later, Sam and I built the Electrocutioninators and the gloves, and we were distributed them to put team.

CRASH! BOOOOOOM!

STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP

"They're here!" Shouted Dean.

"I'm going down swinging!" I yelled, and four Cyberman entered the control room.

I charged at one, jamming the Electrocutioninators on its chest.

"Thank you". It whispered. It then dropped to the ground in a steaming pile of smoke.

I looked around the room and noticed that Sam, Dean, and the Doctor were all in one piece.

I was shaking, and Dean hugged me in order for me to calm down. He let me go and stepped back. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Not so fast." A voice said behind me.

Ruby.

Before I could do anything, Cas showed up. "Leave now Ruby, and your life will be spared."

They fought and stuff, then they both left.

Sam and Dean were packed and in the car, and I was saying goodbye to the Doctor.

I hugged him, which is something I've wanted to do ever since I saw him on tv.

"Don't do something I wouldn't do," I warned him. "There's nothing you wouldn't do." The Doctor grinned.

"Take care, Doctor," I said, saluting him. "Bye, Dani." He smiled at me as I walked towards the Impala, my backpack slung over my shoulder.

"Now what?" I asked when I had gotten in the backseat.

"Dunno. Hunting sound good?" Sam asked.

"Sure, wake me up when we get somewhere." I laid down in the backseat, plugged in my headphones, and started playing This Is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco.

I love Panic! At The Disco.


	10. Chapter Ten: Dreams.

"Ah-choo!" I grabbed a tissue pack from my backpack and blew my nose. Sam looked at me in concern for, like, the twelfth hundred time. "You sure you're ok?" Dean asked the thousandth time.

I don't know how Dean managed to have conversations and do other stuff while he was driving. Like right now. He was talking to Sam instead of focusing on driving. "Car," I said immediately, seeing a Red Ford swerve a couple blocks ahead of us.

"Thanks." Was all I got. That was basically how most car trips are, I backseat drive, Dean actually drives, and Sam just sits there. Sometimes sleeps. I don't know.

"So, where are we-Ah-choo!" I sneezed again. "Bless you." Mumbled Sam from the front seat. I lowered my voice a bit. "Dean, where are we going?"

"A friend's house." He responded. I could tell that he was a bit distracted by the tone of his voice. "Ok, what friend?" I pressed.

"His name is Bobby Singer, he's like a father to me and Sam, I guess. You're gonna stay at his place."

"Why? I wanna travel with you guys!"

Dean cursed under his breath and pulled the car over. "Because this next thing that we're gonna do is dangerous. Too dangerous for you, Dani. You can't come because you might get killed, or...or worse..." His voice trailed off.

"Alright. I guess that-" A sharp pain suddenly went through my body and into my head. "Dani? What's wrong?"

My vision was fading fast, and I could barely hear Sam asking if I was ok.

"I'm fi..."

 

 

"Yes, Father." "Is your mission clear?" Dad asked. "Yes. I will go to Earth and then return here immediately." Dad looked at me with pride in his eyes. "Ok. Go play with your brothers, I believe they are outside as we speak. I dipped my head. "Thank you, Father." I ran outside the throne room and saw my brothers, just as my Dad predicted.

"Are you going to Earth?" One of them asked. "Yes." Gabriel tried to give Castiel a high-five, but Cas just gave him a blank stare. Michael gave me a hug. "Congratulations, sister," I grinned. "Thanks. Couldn't have done it without you four, though." Lucifer grinned back at me. "I wonder..." I heard Castiel say. I turned to face him.

"What?" Michael asked.

"If there is a heaven, and that is where good people go, then where do bad people go?"

"Hell," Lucifer replied immediately. We all stared at him. I noticed Castiel giving him a suspicious look, and I had to hold back a laugh.

Cassie over there was the youngest out of the five of us. He hadn't even been to Hell yet. He begged and begged Dad, but Dad just said, "Your time will come, Castiel. Have patience."

Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and I had all been to Hell. We didn't die, we were just sent to rescue souls who didn't belong there.

Castiel was also a regular angel, while me, Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer were all arch-angels.

"I know that, but who rules Hell?" I rolled my eyes and left them to their argument. "I know! When you go to Earth, find out what the humans call the ruler of Hell, and then tell us!" Gabriel looked at me with hope in his eyes.

That was what almost made me change my mind. My brother's eyes. They had hope, humor, and happiness in them.

"Yeah." I choked out. "You guys go to the library, I have to talk to Dad about something."

"Ok," Lucifer said. "Come on, guys." To me, he said, "We'll be waiting!"

I ran back into the throne room. "Father, I must fall."

He looked at me in surprise. "Sophia, why?" I took a deep breath before answering. "Because something terrible is going to happen, and I don't want to be any part of it."

Dad sighed. "Very well. Imagine a vessel you want to go in." I squeezed my eyes shut and imagined a vessel. "Not that one." He said.

I laughed. "Yes, Dad. Just get it over with." Dad stood up and touched my forehead.

I was falling. Apparently, when angels fall, it takes a while. For arch-angels, at least. I imagined my vessel, a Danielle Iris Winchester.

I appeared to her in a dream, asking her to say yes. To let me in. And it worked.

I sighed, imagining my brother's concern and worry. "Don't worry," I whispered. "Even in this vessel, I promise to keep you safe."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Castiel.

I sat up in the backseat of the Impala. Sam cast a worried and confused look from the front, and I realized that he was driving while Dean took a nap.

"Dani? You good?" I laid back down and rubbed my eyes. "How long was I out?"

"A couple hours at most." Sam turned on the radio to some country song.

I couldn't shake off the feeling that my dream or whatever it was- couldn't have been a normal dream. It was like some psychic crap. "Hey, Sam, I have a question."

"Yeah, what?" He asked. I looked at him, silently debating if I should ask him or not. My "Tell him!" side won.

"I had a dream, except it wasn't a dream, it was like...a psychic thing because it felt like a vision...but..." My voice trailed off as I saw Sam tighten his grip on the wheel.

"You think you're psychic?" Sam's voice was different. I realized that "psychic" must be a touchy subject.

"I don't know. I mean, it was probably a dream, but it was really vivid. even more vivid than most dreams I have, where I'm killing-"

"What? Killing? Where? WHAT?" I held in a laugh as Dean awoke. Sam shook his head slightly and kept driving.

"Are we there yet?" I asked cheerfully.

Dean groaned. "No. Now shut up."

"Fine," I muttered. "Douche."

I put my headphones back into the song I loved, I'm Low on Gas and You Need a Jacket by Pierce The Veil.

At some point, I must have dosed off, because suddenly we were in front of a sing that read, "Singer Auto".

"Bobby Singer owns a scrap yard?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Dani, you might wanna tell him that you're our sister because he might hurt you.

"What?" I said, but my brothers had disappeared into the house.

When I walked in, I got splashed with something I hope was holy water.

"Stick out your arm." An older man said.

He looked to be about 50 years old, and was in a wheel chair. He had a grey beard, and a blue cap on his head.

"What for?" I asked.

"Don't matter." He replied gruffly. He grabbed my arm and cut me with a silver knife. It hurt like a fucking bitch, and after he cut me I put pressure on the wound.

"Holy fucking shit that hurts oh my gOD!"

"Bobby, that's Dani, and she's our sister."

Bobby splashed me with more holy water.

"She's a pest, is what she is. You guys don't even have a sister!"

I felt faint again, and so I collapsed on the ground.

The next thing I know, I'm on the ground, and Sam and Dean are trying to help me up, and then it all went black.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Bobby Singer.

~Gabriel and I preferred a little boy's heaven, which was a playground with swing sets, seesaws, slides, and much more. We would sit on the swings a talk for hours, I think. Time was hard in Heaven. Anyway, we were on the swings, blaming about the angel and demon war.

"Dad says that in 2,000 years, another war will happen." I turned to look at Gabriel. "Really? Another war? We've had enough, thank you very much."

Gabriel started pumping his legs to swing. "That's what Dad says, and I trust Dad."

I sighed. "I do too, Gabriel, you know that. I just don't want there to be any more fighting. We can live in peace, with demons in Hell and us in Heaven."

Gabriel laughed. "Peace? Sophia, seriously? We are made to hate them."

"Gabriel, Sophia, we need to talk."

I whirled around to see Castiel. "Hey, Cassie, what's happening?" I smiled at him. He just gave me a blank look, and I looked away.

"Castiel, what's wrong?" Gabriel asked.

"Father wants to speak to you, Sophia. Gabriel, you can wait outside." I looked at Gabriel, then Castiel, surprised.

"Let's go." Castiel led me and Gabriel to the throne room, where Michael and Lucifer were waiting outside.~

"Hey, Danielle! Dani?" I slowly blinked to see Sam, Dean, and Bobby standing over me. I sat straight up suddenly, muttering, "Angels. Angels. Angels."

"Cas," I breathed. "We have to get Cas."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what happened?" Bobby said. "What the hell is happening around here?" He exclaimed.

"Dean, get Cas," I told him.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because..." The last thing I saw was the ceiling and a face of a beautiful blond woman with a red streak.

\---

"You wanted to see me." A voice said.

I saw Cas standing near a window. "Yeah. Where's the crowd?" I asked, sitting up. "And where am I?"

"A bedroom, in Bobby's house. What is it, Dani?"

I then proceeded to tell Castiel about my dreams or visions, and that voice that told me who he was.

"That is strange." He agreed. His eyes turned wide.

"Dani, I'm going to need to touch your soul."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Touch your soul. It might hurt a bit."

I had been through enough pain at this point, what's a bit more?

"Sure."

Cas did his thing, which hurt like hell, by the way, and told me some very interesting news when he was done.

"You have an angel inside you." He informed me.

"What?" I stammered.

"Her name is Sophia. She fell around the time you were five, which is why you were able to never get hurt. But why would she wake up now?" At some point, Cas had started talking to himself.

"Hey, Cas, maybe we should tell Sam and Dean? Just maybe?"

He nodded. "Of course. You're right. When they come back, I will inform them."

I sighed, plugged in my headphones, and clicked play. The song that flooded through my eardrums was The Reckless and the Brave by All Time Low.

~So, long live the reckless and the brave

I don't think I wanna be saved

My song has not been sung

So long live us.~

I repeated the last line, thinking about everything. "So long live us."

~So long live us.~


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Grace.

We did a little research, and it turns out that Sophia is an angel that fell 25 years ago. "So, she's inside me? Like, possessing me?"

Dean sighed and gave Cas a long look. "What do we do?"

"Find her grace?" Cas suggested.

"Guys, shut up." I could hear a voice in my head. Shhhhhhhh, it said. Let me take control. "No," I murmured. "No."

I lost control of my right eye. "She's waking up." Cas realized. "Go to sleep, Sophia." I desperately whispered.

It didn't work. I could feel myself losing control. "Sing!" Sam shouted.

"Sing what?" I cried.

"Anything!" He called back.

I racked my brain for a song before coming across one.

"Tonight we are victorious, champagne pouring over us, oh my friends were glorious, tonight we are victorious."

I grinned at Sam and Dean before I felt my arm fall asleep, which was not good.

"Sing something else!"

"Now I know, that I can make you stay. But where's your heart? But where's your heart? But where's you, now I know, there's nothing I can say, to change that part, to change that part, the change...". I could feel the angel inside me growing tired.

"I am not afraid to keep on living, I am not afraid to walk this world alone, honey of you stay you'll be forgiven, nothing you can say will stop me going home."

It worked. Sophia was asleep.

Sam started at me. "What song is that?"

"It was Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance. Good song." I replied.

"Ok, so, Sophia, she's waking up, and if she fully wakes up, she will have control of your body?" Dean glanced at me and then Castiel.

"Yes. Which is why we need to find Sophia's grace and fast."

"And if we don't?" Dean challenged.

Cas looked at him in the eye. "Then your sister will never be your sister ever again."

\---

Apparently, on January 24, 1984, two meteorites fell to Earth. One went to Lawrence, Kansas, where I was "born", and the other fell to Charlotte, Wyoming.

So I knew where we were going next.

We arrived at Charlotte, Wyoming, in front of a huge birch tree, the bark peeling off from years of age.

"It's here," I whispered.

"How do you know?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"I can feel it, squirrel," I said playfully. "Come on."

I stepped towards the tree but paused just in front of it.

"Wake up, Soph, I have food."

My arm started feeling numb and I could feel myself losing control of my own body. I saw Sam and Dean coming forward to help me, but I stopped them.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed.

I only had control of my legs now. Sophia had the rest.

And then, I could feel myself growing tired and tired inside my body.

Before I knew it, I was 99% asleep and a soft and comforting voice was sounded in my head.

Sleep, It said. Sleep, child. All will be well when you wake up. Sleep.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Angel

SOPHIA'S POV

I stretched my, well, Dani's arms, and yawned.

I noticed three men staring at me in shock.

One of them, a short one, but not too short, turned to walk to what I assumed was his car. The taller one followed him.

I looked at the one in a trench coat. The sight of him made my blood stop.

"Cassie?" I whispered. I ran to him and hugged him, knocking the air out of his lungs and rendering him speechless.

"It's ok, Dani." He said, confused.

I stepped back and grinned at him. "Wrong, little brother."

His eyes went wide and he hugged me back.

"Sophia. It's been too long." His voice was overtaken with emotion.

He let go and stepped back. "You fell."

"I had to!" I defended myself. "I knew that something terrible was going to happen, something involving my brothers, and I couldn't be there to watch it. Leaving was the best option in my case."

"I know," Castiel said softly. "But you are back now. And we have work to do."

"You're really bossy, Cassie, but I still love you."

I glance over at the boys to see the short one staring at me and Cas, then turning away, hopping in his car, and slamming the door really hard.

"Trouble in paradise?" I joked.

Cas tilted his head and looked at me, confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. My grace is still here, so..."

I walked over to the birch tree and touched. Instantly, I felt my wings growing back in, and it hurt.

Imagine the worst pain you've ever had, then multiply it by a thousand.

That's how it felt.

Then, as quickly as it begun, it was over.

I turned around to look at Castiel. I smirked at him, stretching my grey and white wings.

He smirked back and stretched his, pure black wings that were bigger than mine.

"Aw, that's only because I haven't had mine in 25 years," I complained.

Cas sighed. "Let's go."

"No. Just tell me where you are, or where you're going to be, and I'll meet you there," I said, turning my back to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It means I have a long overdue flight." I smiled, spread my wings, and imagined a nice little place. A quiet little field where I could practice flying.

Dani's phone rang, and I answered it.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Hi, who is this?" I questioned.

"It's me, Lilah. Where are you? I thought we were gonna meet up today."

It was...Brendon, I think? Who knows.

"Yeah, no. Sorry, I'm busy right now, maybe some other time."

"What?! Why? We were gonna go to Starbucks and do the game." He said sadly.

"Sorry?" I said.

I hung up.

Her phone rang again, and I rolled my eyes and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Thank God. Dani, where the hell are you?" It was...Sam Winchester. My older brother's vessel.

"Yeah. Um...Sam, when I get back, I need to talk to you."

"About Sophia? That's cool. I need to talk to you about something, too."

With that, he hung up.

I sighed and tracked his call. It was coming from Sioux Falls, North Dakota.

That's where I headed next.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Vessel.

SOPHIA'S POV

I headed over to where Sam was. Well, more like I flew over there. It was awesome to have my wings back.

The second I got there, an old guy-Bobby?- splashed holy water on my face.

I spat some out and wiped it off my face with my sleeve. "Hi to you too, Bobby."

He glared at me, and I was taken aback by the distrust in his eye. He didn't trust Dani, that was sure.

"So..." I looked around the very messy room, which appeared to be a living room.

"Uh, Sam, I needed to talk you?" I looked at the tall one, which I hoped was Sam.

"Yeah, of course, come here." He walked over to what I assumed was the kitchen, and I followed him.

He slid the door shut. "So, Dani, I'm guessing you wanted to talk about Sophia."

I opened my mouth, then shut it. "Yeah, I did. Um, Dani-"

"So we're referring to ourselves in the third person now, huh?" Sam interrupted, cocking his head and grinning at me.

I felt a flash of irritation. In Heaven, I was very well respected. No one dared to interrupt me unless they wanted to die. I forced down the anger growing inside my stomach and started talking again.

"Yes, because Dani is asleep. I'm Sophia. Your sister is fine, don't worry." I added, seeing Sam's look of distress.

"I swear to God if you hurt her..." He threatened.

I glared at him. "My father has nothing to do with this. I swear, you pitiful mortals, all you do is have sex, drink, eat, and bully each other!"

"Hey, Dani, we need you in here for a sec." Called Dean in the other room.

I shot one last dirty look at Sam, then met Dean in Bobby Singer's living room.

"Ok, what?" I asked.

"Well, Cas here says that if you don't want to be a vessel anymore, then we have to find Sophia a new vessel," Dean told me.

"That could work." I murmured.

"I know," Cas replied.

I exchanged a look with Castiel. Only him and Sam knew that I was Sophia, and until I found my original vessel, I would have to pretend to be Dani.

"Ok, so, doesn't Sophia-" It felt weird to refer to myself in the third person. "-have another vessel? Like one she was in before she was in me."

Dean stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "Actually, yeah. You know, that would be a great to do, find her vessel, but there's a freaking apocalypse that's we have to stop!"

I frowned. Dean had mentioned an apocalypse a couple times...

I sighed. "I know the vessels name. Since Sophia sometimes talks to me in my head."

"Well, that doesn't sound crazy at all," Dean muttered.

"She's right, Dean. Dani-" Cas gave me a hard look, obviously upset that I was pretending to be their sister. "What's the vessel's name?"

Brianna Whitman. We found out where she was living, and so Cas, Dean, and I were going to go "visit" her.

The three of us were near the Impala when Cas raised both his hands. "Let's go."

Dean jumped back. "Cas, last time you zapped me somewhere, I didn't poop for a week."

Cas tilted his head in confusion.

"We're taking the car," Dean said.

While he marched off to the front seat, I leaned into Castiel and whispered, "It's something mortals do. It grosses me out, to be honest."

"Sophia, when we find this vessel, you have to leave Dani," Cas said.

"I know. But-" I was cut off by Dean shouting, "Get a move on, will ya?"

"I call shotgun!" I yelled, and ran forward, opening the door and throwing myself in. I looked at Cas from the window, and then he disappeared, and I knew he was in the backseat.

"We good?" Dean asked.

Nobody answered.

"Good." He said, and turned on the radio to Don't Look Back In Anger by Oasis.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Lucifer.

SOPHIA'S POV

I was too late.

It couldn't be stopped.

He's here.

Maybe I should explain...

Dean, Cas, and I arrived at Brianna's little place. She was an alcoholic, she smoked, and it was just downright miserable.

She graciously accepted to when I asked her, and now Dani has her body and I have mine.

Fast forward to when Sam kills Lilith.

Ruby was Dani's best friend, but she was a traitor and had to be taken care of.

Now my brother walks free.

Now here we are, sitting in Bobby Singer's living room, in complete silence, and so utterly defeated.

DANI'S POV

Sophia sits next to Sam on the couch, Bobby's at his desk, and I'm sitting next to Sophia. Dean and Cas are standing talking to each other in hushed tones.

I saw Dean grab Cas' hand and whisper something to him, in which Cas leaned forward and very quickly kissed Dean's cheek.

They turned around and I quickly looked away, trying starting a conversation with Sophia.

She hadn't said a word since she got back from her trip, and I kind of wanted to get to know that angel that had been possessing me from the womb.

"So..." I said awkwardly.

She looked at me. "Dani. Pleasure."

That was it. She turned away, shutting her eyes and muttering something under her breath.

I rolled my eyes, stood up, and walked over to where Cas and Dean were standing. They were both blushing furiously, but I choose to ignore that.

"Hey, guys," I said.

Cas glanced over at Sophia. "I'm going to talk to her. You two should catch up."

I had no idea what he meant, but he strode over to Sophia anyway.

"Dani-"

"No, Dean, let me talk."

When he obeyed, I continued. "You and Sam are amazing brothers, even though I barely know you guys. I want to get to know you, especially since we're twins. And I have no idea where I was going with this." I said, laughing.

To my surprise, Dean chuckled. "Yeah." His face turned serious again. "But you are a weapon, Dani."

I nodded. "I know."

I think he was going to say more but was interrupted by a voice saying, "Dani."

I turned around to see Sophia with the same bored expression on her face. "The tall one has something to tell you."

She pointed to Sam and then got back to her mumbling.

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "I think I've found a case in Texas."

"Cool," Dean responded. "When can we go?" He sat down on Bobby's couch next to Sophia and I noticed she tensed. I narrowed my eyes but drew my attention back to Sam and Dean, who were in some kind of argument.

"We could take Dani. It would be faster, with one more." Sam was arguing.

"No, it's too dangerous for her. She could get hurt or worse!" Dean snapped back.

"I'm coming whether you like it or not," I interjected. Four pairs of eyes landed on me, and then a shitstorm happened.

A chorus of "Yes!"s and "No!"s followed, before Cas yelled, "Silence!" and made a lightbulb explode.

"Now that I have your attention," He began. "Dani should go."

Sam shot Dean a triumphant look.

"Sophia should as well." Cas continued.

Dean choked on his beer. "What?!"

"You heard me," Cas said, looking at Dean. "Go pack. I will stay here with Bobby."

"Oh, I need a babysitter now?" Bobby snarled, and I chuckled.

"Fine. But they're going to slow us down." Dean decided, and stormed off to his car, hopefully, to pack.

"I'll go after him," I called, already following Dean.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Hunting.

Once I got Dean to accept the fact that Sophia and I were coming with him and Sam, we hit the road. Sophia wanted to fly us there, but Dean said no.

Led Zepplin's Ramble On played through the car speakers as we sped down the road, Dean singing along loudly and off-key. Sam was in the passenger seat, Dean drove, and Soph and I were in the backseat.

She didn't say much, just sort of quiet and didn't look us in the eye.

I half-wished Castiel was here, he seemed to be the only one that could get a couple of words out of her mouth.

I gave Sophia a quick smile, and to my surprise, she smiled back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to me.

"For what?" I whispered back.

"For being a dick." When I chuckled, she smiled again and reached over and squeezed my hand. "We're gonna be good friends."

Some time later, we arrived at a hotel in Austin, Texas.

I was getting out of the car when Sam tossed a news article at me. "Throats ripped out, thought it would be a vampire, but there have been reports of howling in the area. And-" We had started walking to the lobby, and Sam had started walking backwards to keep telling me about the attack. "They said it was an animal attack, but they can't find out what kind of animal."

"Let me see that." Dean grabbed the newspaper out of my hands. His face turned to one of confusion, then he handed me the newspaper back.

"We're gonna need lots of silver bullets, Sammy. Looks like a whole pack of werewolves."

"Or the other kind." I chimed in.

That statement warned me three pairs of eyes looking at me with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sophia asked, taking a small step towards me.

It was the first time I've heard her speak in about five hours and that's what she wanted to know? Great icebreaker.

"Not important. Come on, gang." I replied.

"Come on," Dean said, rolling his eyes. "We have work to do."

\---

We crept into the barn, trying to stay silent. I told Dean to roll in mud since it would mask his scent, and he reluctantly did.

"Why can't you roll around in the freakin' mud?" He whispered.

"My fake parents gave me this stuff that blocks the regular human smell from reaching werewolf noses. So I'm special, basically."

Dean shivered, probably from the thought of werewolves sniffing him.

"Wait, why did I have to roll around in mud when you got that perfume potion thing?" He asked.

"Because I'm a girl," I replied.

We heard gunshots, and then a muffled, "Sam!"

Dean and I looked at each other before sprinting to the cause of the noise.

Somewhere between our starting spot and our finishing one, we had reached the barn and I was attacking people left and right

Slash, bite, tear, then repeat. Soon, it was just Sophia and I in the barn with the werewolves next victim tied to a chair.

I finished off the last werewolf in order to untie the woman, Mandy Brice, I think.

"Where are the hot ones?" She asked me the second I got done untying her.

"Right here." I joked, but she just glared at me.

"Slut." She spat. "Why don't you and your angel friend get lost. You just killed my entire pack, so suck a dick!"

I stepped back, slowly reaching for my knife as I did.

"Dani," Sophia warned.

"Sophia," I said, mocking her.

Sam and Dean entered, and just saw their sister reaching for a knife about to stab a victim.

"Dani!" Sam shouted. "What the fuck are you doing?"

He pushed me back away from her. "She's...a...she's one of them!" I told him.

The next few minutes went by in a blur. All I remember is that Sophia (thank God) told Sam and Dean the truth, and they killed her, which was a bit too brutal. Then we got in the car and drove back to Bobby's house.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Mourn.

"But sister, we have much to talk about." His voice purred. "Much to catch up on. I hope to see you soon."

I say up, panting a bit. Dani rolled over.

"What's up?"

She looks genuinely concerned, and for some reason, I start talking and can't stop.

"It's my brother, Dani, and he wants me to some find him, but I don't want to, I want to stay with you and your brothers and Bobby Singer and Cas and if I go he'll probably kill me and I just hate this and I wish I was back home right now!"

It all comes pouring out, and before I know it, I start sobbing, years of loneliness and misery suddenly come crashing out like a leak in a dam and I am reduced to nothing but tears while Danielle pats my back and soothes me.

"It's ok, Soph, it's ok. Shhhh, it's ok, I'm here."

I think I manage to fall asleep again, and I have a dreamless night.

DANI'S POV

After Sophia poured her heart out last night, she hasn't made eye contact with me. She hasn't spoken to anyone, including her dear brother, Castiel.

"So, what's up with Sophia?" Bobby asked me one day. It was about a week after Sophia's "episode". Sam, Dean, and Sophia had gone to try to kill Lucifer with some people named Ellen and Jo. Bobby was at his desk and I was sitting on the run down couch, drinking a beer.

"I dunno," I replied, because honestly, I didn't have a clue why she poured her heart out like that. I sighed and took another swig from the bottle. "How's the boys doin'?"

"Haven't called me yet," Bobby answered. I nodded and sat there in the awkward silence that was forming.

"Bobby, can I ask you a question?"

"Just did." Said the gruff reply.

I ignored him. "Why do you hate me so much?"

He stopped shuffling his papers for a minute. "I don't hate you, Dani. I just don't trust you."

I snorted. "Yeah right."

"Listen," Bobby snarled out of nowhere. "I think that Sam and Dean are trusting someone that shouldn't be trusted. They keep being happy when they see you because you're their sister. I don't trust you because you could be lying to all of us and you could go and murder us."

I stared at him for a minute, then stood up and walked out the door, tapping some stuff on my phone and then calling Brendon.

"Hey, Brendon, it's me, Delilah. I, uh, miss you guys."

I stopped to sniff.

"I'm doing great. Hope you and Ruby are doing good too. So, uh, talk to you later I guess. Bye."

I sighed, then remebered that Ruby was dead. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I missed my best friends so much, and I would give anything to have them back.

Sophia's POV

"Lucifer." I snapped. "Let us out of here."

"Now, I would," He began. "But I don't want to. You're my bargaining chip." He gave me a creepy smile.

"Yeah, well, Sam and Dean don't give two shits about me, so there goes your leverage."

"But they care about little Castiel here," Lucifer said, looking at Cas. "I know that Dean cares a lot about Castiel."

Cas stepped forward like he would attack Luc or something, but I put my arm in front of him to keep him from doing so.

Lucifer tilted his head like someone was talking to him or something. "Well, Sophia, I hope to see you again very soon. Nice seeing you, Castiel." Then he was gone, and his stupid goon was left to keep guard of us.

I zoned out while Castiel and the demon were talking. Then a scream shook me from my thoughts, and I looked over my shoulder to see Cas had shoved her on the ground, making some kind of path through the holy fire.

"Thanks, Cassie," I told him, and we went off to find the Winchesters.

\---

The drive back home was somewhat awkward. No one said anything, so I decided to speak up.

"Lucifer's a dick, but you guys will beat him."

Dean nearly stopped the car, he was so startled. Sam looked at me with a surprised look on his face. "You're talking."

I nodded. "Yeah. Haven't I always been talking?"

Sam shook his head. "No, you just would stare at the floor and never say a word."

"Huh," I said. "I think I was concentrating on trying to be invisible so no other angels hear me."

I think that confused Sam even more, but if it did, he didn't say anything.

"Are we gonna, um, go back to Bobby's house?" I asked.

"Guess." Came Dean's gruff voice from the driver's seat.

"Ok," I said quietly. We sat there in silence, waiting until we pulled up Bobby's dirt driveway.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Cemetery.

DANI'S POV

After the Mandy thing, I haven't gone on a single hunt. I've helped out, like cleaning up wounds and getting the boys supplies, but I haven't been able to feel the thrill of running away from something that might kill you or when you're chasing down something that might kill you.

Sam and Dean say that they trust me, it's just they don't want me to get hurt.

And I did lie. I had been on one hunt after Mandy. It was this ghost, and I made a rookie mistake and nearly killed myself. I think that was the reason Sam and Dean didn't want me to hunt because they might lose me.

We had been getting closer, as a family. They would tell me a lot of stuff, like what the deal was with Angels and Demons and all that crap. Dean and I would make really dirty jokes to each other sometimes, and Sam and I would discuss what was our favorite language was (I knew French, Latin, Enochian, and a bit of German).

"I dunno, Latin's pretty cool, but French is really cool. Plus, France is an amazing place." I was saying to Sam one day.

It was the day after the brothers had gotten back from...well, somewhere. I knew what happened, there was this little kid named Jesse who was half human and half demon. He could apparently do whatever he wanted. Sam and Dean came back with cuts and bruises and disappointed because the kid had gotten away. They had no idea where he was.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll visit France one day." Sam said wistfully.

Fast forward a couple months, and...

Sorry, it's hard for me to say.

Sam said yes to Lucifer.

Michael found another vessel, so he didn't need Dean anymore, which was good.

But Sam said yes to Lucifer.

And now here we are, knocking on Lucifer's front door, with Sophia, Cas, and Bobby near the car and Sam, Dean, and I waiting to be let in.

I have a quick salute to the three of them just as the door opened, and we were led upstairs to where I hoped Lucifer was.

God, I really hope this plan will work.

Lucifer was drawing a stick figure on the window and said something about how people think he's flames when he's actually ice.

Then Sam killed Lucifer's bodyguards without even moving, Lucifer possessed him, the rings were on the wall, and then Sam was gone.

I looked over at Dean, who had a shocked expression on his face. He was breathing heavily.

I hugged him gently. "We'll find him, Dean, it's ok."

Some time later, Dean had figured out where Lucifer and Michael would be at.

"A cemetery," Dean said. "You coming?"

And that's why my twin brother and I are driving his 1967 black Chevy Impala into a cemetery with my other brother and my half brother standing in our way. Dean got out, and I figured I should do the same.

They talked. Michael said something about not being part of the story, and then Castiel came in throwing a...thing on fire that was rolled up in this cylinder like thing and shouting, "Hey, assbutt!"

Then everything went black, and the last thing I remember is Dean shouting, "Dani!"

And Lucifer laughing evilly. Except it wasn't Lucifer, it was my brother. Sam Winchester, who I would discuss the best episodes of Doctor Who with and debate which language is the best.

I know that they would be ok without me, and I was going to come back to life and kick their butts.


	20. Chapter Twenty: School.

"Wake up. Mr. Novak is going to kill you." Said a voice in my ear.

I looked up and saw this short brunette girl sitting next to me.

"What is this, 2004?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

I looked around the...classroom? I looked around the room and saw crappy educational posters, complete with a girl giving a guy a handjob under the two desks that were smushed together and a boy trying to touch my butt every chance he got.

I turned around. "Do that again, and I will murder you."

They boy stopped and got back to his work.

"Miss Smith, do you have something better to do than learn?"

My eyes widened. I knew that voice.

It was none other than Castiel, Angel of the Lord.

"Yes I do, but I can't do it now so I'm just going to sit here and learn this shit."

The class gasped then started cheering until the door opened to the classroom. "Mr. Novak, can I, uh, speak to you for a sec?"

Cas nodded. "Of course, Mr. Winchester."

I nearly fell out of the cold metal chair I was sitting in.

What the fuck was going on?

It was like an alternative universe, except weirder and with more destiel.

The girl next to me kept talking to me and I had to tell her to shut up.

I stood up, walked towards the window, and was overjoyed when I found out I was on the first floor of the school building.

I opened the window and climbed out, then ran away from that place.

I had to get back home.

I had to find the real Castiel.

I had to find my twin brother, Dean Winchester, and my younger brother, Sam Winchester.

The problem was that I didn't know where to start looking for a way out of the stupid parallel universe.


	21. epilouge

The year is 2014. My name is Danielle Winchester, and I am running for my life away from some dick Angels who are working for an even bigger dick angel, Metatron.

How did I get out of that parallel universe hell? eBay. I bought some spell book, and now I'm back people.

Sorry. I dunno why I said that. It's like saying ho,ho,ho motherfuckers on Christmas.

Anyway.

I hid behind a dumpster and waiting for them to pass. Once they did, I reached into my pocket, pulling out my phone, and called Sam.

"I hate you," I whispered.

He chuckled over the line. "I know you do. Can you come back to the bunker ASAP? The OTP wanted to tell us something."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "OTP" was the name Sam and I had come up with to use whenever the both of them needed something, or to annoy Dean.

"Alright. See ya." I hung up, hijacked a car, and drive to the bunker.

"Hey, Dani." Sam greeted me. He handed me a burger. "Dinner."

"Oh god, did you make these?" I joked.

He smiled. "Yeah. Go on, try it." I took a bite, chewing slowly.

"It's good," I decided, taking another bite. "But I'll need another to really comprehend the taste."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, sure. I made four, and we all know how Dean is about Cas getting food." I nodded, remembering the time Dean took the sandwich out of my hands and gave it to Cas.

A loud bang made me and Sam jump.

"Speak of the devil." He muttered, and the pair came down the stairs, nearly crashing into each other.

"CAS KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU AS A BABY, DANI!" Dean screamed.

Cas opened his mouth to speak. "Anna tried to kill you, Dani, when you were a baby. In order to keep you safe, your mom, she gave you away for adoption but kept some spell on you to keep you safe. But Anna's dead, so there's no more threat."

"Thanks, Cas," I said. I remembered Anna, the annoying redhead who acted like she was the most amazing thing to roam the Earth since water.

Sophia came barging in. "Who wants MacDonalds?!" She yelled, throwing it down the bunker stairs and then jumping down the twenty feet drop herself.

I rolled my eyes. "Show-off." I teased, and she walked over to me, pretending to be tough. "You like it." She shot back, and I laughed.

I hugged her. "You've been gone a while, I thought you died."

"I can't die." She replied, breaking away from the hug.

"We'll see about that." Cas joked. I rolled my eyes again.

This is my family, with my brothers and my best friends. And I couldn't wish for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work i'm just uploading from my wattpad, which is @lvndrlstr (follow me if you want) so yeah lmao


End file.
